El Vago
by Farenz
Summary: La vida de Butch Him era más que pésima, él mismo lo admitía y la definía como un simple pedazo de mierda... Pero algo cambiaría al reencontrarse con ella, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo...


Holaa, volvimos con el drama y con el ButchxKaoru, y esta vez con una historia un poco diferente a "**Rutina**" (¡Al fin!). Bueno, surgió al escuchar la canción "El vago" de Carajo y quise darle forma antes de que se esfume completamente de mi cabeza…

Espero que les guste, de verdad n.n

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo único. El Vago**

La vida de Butch Him era más que pésima, él mismo lo admitía y la definía como un simple pedazo de mierda.

Lo que más rabia le daba era que no podía hacer nada para revertir su situación, por lo que lo veía totalmente ebrio un día, y al siguiente preso de una risa idiota, consecuencia de las drogas; con el simple fin de no pensar en nada más que en sí mismo y escapar por un corto tiempo de su sufrimiento.

Además, solía ir a cada concierto que se presentaba en la ciudad de Tokio; a pesar de nunca tener dinero, él jamás se rebajaría a tener un estúpido trabajo de medio tiempo (Como habían hecho sus hermanos), después de todo, era demasiado sencillo robarle la billetera a alguna descuidada anciana que pasara junto a él.

Desde luego, al poco tiempo, tenía un sentimiento de culpa; pero este era callado rápidamente, cuando gastaba el dinero recaudado en drogas.

Sabía que la policía lo buscaba; pero era casi tan sencillo como robar escapar de ellos, así que Butch solo se escondía por poco tiempo luego de realizar sus actos. Solo lo habían atrapado una vez en toda su vida, y su "madre" Mojo había estado más que dispuesto a pagar la fianza.

Todos eran felices, excepto él, que trataba de buscar la alegría en la fila del concierto de una poco conocida banda de rock; en completa soledad. Estaba pensando en lo bien que le vendría un poco de marihuana, cuando encontró a la persona que llevaba horas buscando:

—A ti quería verte, pequeña...— exclamó Butch, llamando la atención de una chica rubia

—Butch, ¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó ella, mientras lo abrazaba afectuosamente, aun a sabiendas que él odiaba las muestras de afecto

—Como la mierda, Laika...— dijo él y se soltó del abrazo con rapidez— Tienes las drogas, ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en una hoja de periódico.

—Siempre de la mejor para ti, amigo...—la chica se detuvo por un segundo— Aún no entiendo por qué sigo dándote drogas ¡Nunca compartes!

Butch se volteó, dispuesto a ignorarla por lo que restaba del concierto, y comenzó a armar un cigarrillo con la droga que la chica le había dado. Era lo único que podía hacerle olvidar la desdicha que sufría mientras estaba limpio.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch estaba completamente en su mundo, mientras saltaba y gritaba a todo pulmón en el concierto.

Esos cortos momentos, eran los únicos en los que el chico podía sentirse completamente feliz y libre; era solo en esas escasas horas en las que sentía que podía despertar de la pesadilla eterna que para él significaba su vida... Nadie podría desear vivir de ese modo, pero era lo que le había tocado, y él se resignaba a aceptarlo.

Simplemente necesitaba de los conciertos, fiestas y peleas callejeras a las que asistía cada noche para despertar por unas pocas horas... Para sentirse un chico normal por un rato, y para escapar de su dolor...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch era feliz al no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su comportamiento, o al menos, no debía hacerlo hasta esa noche...**  
**

— ¡Llegué a casa!— gritó con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, aún seguía bajo los efectos de la marihuana

— ¿Dónde has estado...?— le preguntó su hermano menor con preocupación

—En el mismo lugar donde estoy cada fin de semana, hermanito...— exclamó el moreno entre risas

—Déjalo, Boomer— soltó Brick con enojo— El muy-idiota ha estado drogándose de nuevo...

—Lo siento...— susurró Butch— ¡Había olvidado que debía darles explicaciones por todo lo que hacía!— agregó con ironía

—Butch... ¡Estamos hartos de ti!— continuó el mayor— ¡Si no vas a cambiar es mejor que te vayas!

—Si es lo que quieren, ¡Lo haré!— gritó el mediano— ¡Hasta nunca, imbéciles!— exclamó por última vez, antes de irse, para no regresar nunca más...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Unas pocas noches después, se encontraba con sus amigos en un oscuro callejón, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ubicación donde tenían lugar las peleas callejeras que le hacían ganar el poco dinero que tenía.

Se formó la acostumbrada ronda, pero esa noche había una chica que Butch conocía muy bien: Una de las estúpidas PowerPuff Girls Z... Él comenzó a acercarse a ella con poco disimulo ocasionando que la morena soltara un sonoro bufido de molestia.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado

— ¡Vengo a ver la pelea, imbécil!

—Este no es un sitio adecuado para una niña tonta como tú, Buttercup...— la chica esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica ante la mención de su apodo como superheroína

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé de ser ella...— comentó con un poco de nostalgia...— ¡Y no soy ninguna niña!

—Tienes pechos y un trasero fenomenal...— comenzó a explicar Butch— A mi parecer eso te hace ser una niña, Buttercup...

La chica se acercó a él con la intención de golpearlo hasta que no pudiera levantarse, pero una simple mirada a sus amigos fue suficiente para que estos la tomaran de los hombros con fuerza para detenerla...

—No sería justo para ti...— comenzó a decir— ¡Te destrozaría en cuestión de segundos, Buttercup!

— ¡Me llamo Kaoru, imbécil!— le gritó la chica con furia, mientras se removía para tratar de zafarse de los chicos que la tenían sujetada

—Como tú digas, preciosa...

La chica logró soltarse, comenzó a caminar hacia él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago (que lo hizo caer en el suelo), antes de irse del lugar...

Butch se levantó del suelo rápidamente, miró a sus amigos riendo y la furia en su interior que sentía al estar limpio se incrementó aun más...

— ¿Quién quiere pelear primero...?— preguntó con tanto enojo que sus amigos comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Otra cosa que Butch necesitaba para sentirse vivo era una buena fiesta, por lo que se alegró el notar que en la billetera que le había robado esa tarde a una estúpida snob de cabello horrible, había una invitación a una...

Al entrar al lugar, sintió la mirada de todos los jóvenes sobre él, pero no podía importarle aun menos... Después de todo solo había ido para tomar un poco de alcohol gratis y si tenía suerte, acostarse con alguna zorra.

No contaba con que volvería a encontrarse con cierta ex-superheroína...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó la morena— ¿Acaso estás siguiéndome?

—Me llegó una invitación por sorpresa y creí que sería descortés no aceptarla...— el chico la miró a los ojos— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Mitchelson es mi estúpido compañero de clases...— bufó molesta

—Ya veo... Estás enamorada de él— la molestó él

— ¿Acaso eres imbécil?— le preguntó— Tiene la maldita manía de que saldré con él...

—Ya veo...— comenzó a decir él— Y quieres que te vea con el chico más guapo de la fiesta, para que entienda de una vez que no te interesa...

La morena comenzó a mirar al rededor...

—Avísame cuando lo veas...

Butch tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la obligó a posar sus ojos en los de él.

—Lo estás viendo en este preciso instante...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y alejarse, él se acercó rápidamente a ella y eliminó la distancia que había entre sus labios. Fue un beso corto y violento, pero la marcaba como "su propiedad"...

—Eso fue intenso, ¿No crees?— le preguntó él entre risas, la chica hizo una expresión de asco

— ¡Ni lo menciones! Creo que voy a necesitar la bebida más fuerte para reprimir ese recuerdo horrible...

El chico se fue, y volvió a los pocos instantes con una botella de tequila y dos pequeños vasos...

— ¿Qué opinas de una competencia? ¡Te apuesto que puedo beber más que tú!...— exclamó sirviendo la bebida

— ¡Te demostraré que puedo ganarte, imbécil!— contestó la chica, levantando el vaso, como proponiendo un brindis

— ¡Estoy más que dispuesto a que lo intentes!— se mofó Butch

Al poco rato, ambos iban por el quinto vaso, por lo que estaban completamente en su mundo, ignorando las miradas de confusión que todos los presentes le dedicaban...

—Todo da vueltas, ¿No crees?— preguntó la chica entre risas

—En realidad... Siento como si todo en mi vida fuera genial...— el chico enmudeció y negó con la cabeza— En realidad... Me hace falta un poco de sexo para creer que todo está bien...— agregó antes de volver a besarla con violencia...

Odiaba admitirlo, pero había algo en esa chica que lo atraía, y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse hasta averiguar que era...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Se encontraba recostado en una cama de un chico a quien siquiera conocía, pero era mejor dormir un poco ahí que en un vagón del tren...

Miró a la chica que descansaba a su lado, sin acabar de creerlo; después de todo él había sido creado para odiarla y destruirla. Se quedó observándola por un largo rato, todavía sin descubrir que era lo que le atraía de ella.

Kaoru despertó y notó su mirada, por lo que se molestó...

— ¿Por qué me miras?

—Se me apetece, ¿No puedo?

—Claro que sí... Es solo que no lo entiendo...

Butch volvió a besarla con violencia, tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal y estaba furioso consigo mismo... Después de todo, el tampoco lo entendía...

Cuando ella dio el beso por finalizado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con velocidad, mientras que él no podía dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Por qué tan apurada?— cuestionó él fingiendo enojo— ¿Tan malo soy en la cama?

—No seas idiota...— comenzó a explicarse ella

—Entonces vuelve a la cama y hagamoslo de nuevo...— exclamó Butch, provocando que ella se sonrojara

—No puedo, mis amigas me están esperando para irse...

— ¿Podré volver a verte?

—Si debemos volver a vernos, lo haremos— respondió ella enigmáticamente— No arruinemos la sorpresa pactando un encuentro...

La chica se acercó a la cama, lo besó una vez más y se fue, dejándolo con un gusto amargo en la boca...

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esperaba poder volver a verla pronto...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch había oído por casualidad que el anfitrión de la fiesta concurría al Instituto Central de Tokio, por lo que pasó las siguientes dos semanas concurriendo a la puerta del establecimiento, con la esperanza de poder averiguar el motivo por el cual no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Llegaba al lugar al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde, se apoyaba contra un paredón en frente del establecimiento y fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, insultando a las PowerPuff Girls Z rubia y pelirroja por no dejarlo acercarse a la morena.

Cuando ella salía de la escuela, lo miraba por unos segundos, le regalaba una breve sonrisa y luego sus amigas la alejaban rápidamente del lugar...

Y era por esos segundos en los que ella le sonreía que él no podía dejar de pensar en ella...

Pero ese día se había decidido a hablarle, le importaba una mierda si para hacerlo debía golpear a las chicas que la acompañaban...

Estaba sumergido en su mundo, cuando sintió que le tocaban la espalda con violencia, él se volteó y se sorprendió de ver a la chica de sus pensamientos detrás de él...

—Está comprobado, me estás siguiendo...— se mofó ella

—No, no es eso...— comenzó a explicarse Butch— Es que el destino es muy lento y soy un condenado impaciente— Kaoru rodó los ojos

—Yo quería hablar contigo...— exclamó ella— Pero mis amigas creen que eres un maldito vago...

—Y tú vas a hacerles caso porque eres una buena niña, ¿Verdad?

—¿Y crees que es por eso que escapé de ellas y vine a verte, idiota?— ironizó ella— Además yo también soy una condenada impaciente

Butch se acercó a ella y la besó, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que no volviera a escapar de su lado nuevamente.

— ¿Y por qué tanta impaciencia para verme?— interrogó ella, aun aferrada a sus brazos

—Me atraes realmente, Kaoru...— dijo él, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez— Y no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado hasta que averigüe el por qué...

La chica se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlo.

—Quizá sea porque esa falda te queda tan bien como la que usabas cuando eras Buttercup...— comenzó a decir él

Kaoru lo miró con odio y se alejó unos pasos de él...

— ¡Odio esta cosa, imbécil!

—Puedes quitártela siempre que quieras...— hizo una pausa al notar que la chica se estaba alejando al interpretar mal las cosas— Me refiero a que puedes usar alguna otra cosa...

— ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles en mi mundo, Butch!

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que en el mío sí lo son...?

Después de todo, su vida no era nada fácil...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Llevaban algo más de dos meses encontrándose a escondidas; esa tarde se habían visto en un parque en las afueras de la ciudad. No deseaban ser vistos en compañía del otro por nada del mundo.

Butch seguía furioso consigo mismo por no poder descubrir cuál era el motivo por el cual ella le gustaba tanto, por lo que dedicaba esas pocas horas robadas a besarla y a hacerle el amor en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—Nunca me dijiste porque fuiste a la pelea aquella noche...— soltó él de repente

—Tenía intriga... Mi padre habla siempre de eso...— respondió ella— Y tú nunca me has dicho el verdadero motivo por el que lo haces...

—Dinero...— mintió él

—No me tomes por idiota, Butch... Dime la verdad de una maldita vez...

El chico suspiró, completamente resignado, y la abrazó con fuerza...

—Cada vez que golpeo a alguien siento que...— buscó las palabras por unos segundos en su mente— Siento que las cosas no pueden afectarme más... Me siento más vivo que nunca...

—¿Y no has pensado en cambiar en algo tu vida?

—¿Para qué? De todos modos, todo seguirá siendo una mierda, Kaoru...— la miró a los ojos por unos segundos— Siempre viviré como un marginado, ¿Para qué intentar cambiar?... El mundo no se detiene solo porque un chico sea infeliz...

Butch la besó con suavidad por primera vez, y se aferró aun más fuerte a ella, como si deseara que se quedara a su lado por siempre...

Y realmente él quería eso; no estaba dispuesto a perder el único motivo que tenía para sonreír desde que Laika había sido llevada a prisión.

De repente sintió el impulso de decir algo, y no pudo resistirlo...

—Realmente me gustas, Kaoru...— la chica se sonrojó ante la confesión

—Y tú a mí, imbécil... Creí que no debíamos decirlo...

—Es solo que aún no entiendo por qué te gusto...— soltó él— Mírame por un segundo, ¡Soy un desastre!

—Contigo puedo ser quien soy realmente, sin temer que me juzgues...— la chica hizo una pausa— ¿Y yo?

Butch la miró sin entender... Por lo que Kaoru continuó hablando:

—¿Por qué te gusto?

—Porque no eres el tipo de chica que pregunta esas cosas...

La morena le dedicó una respuesta, mientras que él meditaba la respuesta...

—Aún no lo sé...— respondió sinceramente— Supongo que es porque cada día ves lo peor de mí y aun así continúas a mi lado... Además me das una razón para sonreír aunque no esté drogado o ebrio...— el chico se sonrojó ante las palabras tan cursis que acababan de salir de su boca

—Me gustaría que te alejes de todo esto, Butch...— susurró la morena en voz baja— Me gustaría que vieras que el mundo no es tan malo si tienes quien camine a tu lado...

Kaoru se acercó a él, pero fue Butch quien unió sus labios, besándola con una dulzura que ambos ignoraban que poseía...

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en uno de los asientos del tren, cuando una señora muy vieja comenzó a gritarle, ocasionando que se despertara completamente sobresaltado.

—¡Niño, ve a la escuela y deja viajar a la buena gente!

—¡Ojalá pudiera, maldita imbécil!— contestó él, ignorando lo que la anciana le respondía

Esa mañana necesitaba drogas, necesitaba más que nunca olvidarse de su situación de mierda y ser feliz, aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos...

Antes de bajarse del tren, observó que la maldita vieja estaba distraída gritándole, por lo que aprovecho para robarle la billetera (con todo el sigilo que poseía).

—Aquí tiene su maldito asiento...—le dijo en voz baja, antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar por las calles de Tokio

Una vez fuera, comenzó a caminar con destino a la casa de su amigo Ace, quien seguramente estaría más que dispuesto a venderle un poco de marihuana.

Unas pocas horas después, salió del lugar y se dirigió a aquel parque casi-abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad: Esa tarde tenía una "cita" (si podía utilizarse esa palabra) con Kaoru, él rogaba interiormente que ella no notara su estado...

Al verla llegar, Butch estaba riendo estúpidamente a causa de la droga; la morena le dedicó una intensa mirada de odio.

—¡Eres un completo imbécil, Butch!— le gritó furiosa— ¡Pensé que saldrías de esto!

—Yo...— comenzó a decir él entre risas— Yo no puedo, Kaoru... Solo soy feliz así, ¡Pensé que lo entendías!

—Creí que realmente te importaba lo nuestro...

—¡Sabes que sí me importa!

El chico se acercó a Kaoru, con intención de besarla... Y lo hizo; acarició el interior de la boca de la chica con su lengua. Esa simple acción ocasionó que se estremezca y comenzara a abrazarla con fuerza, para que no se alejara, para poder sentirse así de vivo por el resto de sus días.

Pero al final, la chica se despegó, aunque solo fueron unos pocos segundos. Y volvió a besarlo...

Y cuando lo besó fue casi un beso de despedida, eliminándole el casi... Fue medio tímido y muy suave... Era como si ella tratara de demostrarle amor y necesidad...

Era como si tratara de gritar con ese sencillo acto esos sentimientos que se negaban a salir de las bocas de ambos...

—Espero que ella te haga feliz...— le susurró Kaoru en voz baja, con un deje de tristeza en la voz

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Terminamos, Butch...— dijo ella en voz baja, evitando su mirada— Mis amigas tenían razón sobre ti, eres solo un vago... Y no deseas dejar de serlo...

La chica comenzó a caminar, dejándolo solo una vez más, él la siguió con la mirada durante unos cuantos minutos, pero rápidamente Kaoru se alejó de su vista...

Él solo podía reír con histeria... Estaba completamente solo en el mundo, y sabía que a nadie le importaba...

Pero a él sí, a él le importaba mucho... Odiaba profundamente estar solo...

Comenzó a caminar lentamente con dirección a la estación del tren, mientras continuaba riendo...

Chocaba con cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino, pero no podía importarle menos... Había tomado una decisión y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer...

Al llegar a la estación, encendió su último cigarrillo, y cuando la barrera descendió y la alarma que anunciaba que el tren se acercaba comenzó a sonar, él decidió seguir caminando...

Se sentó en medio de las vías y comenzó a reír una vez más, mientras seguía fumando. Las luces del tren se acercaban cada vez más, cegándolo por completo... Y eso no le importaba...

Cuando el tren lo arroyó, dejando solo simples pedazos de él, Butch aún tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro...

Al menos había podido despertar de la pesadilla eterna que representaba su vida...

Y sabía que nadie lo extrañaría...

* * *

Aww, mi querido drama está de vuelta... No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al escribir esto (que me llevó mucho más tiempo del que planeé)...

Debo admitir que me costó bastante poner a un Butch distinto en este fic... Pero fue un desafio que me gustó mucho cumplir...

Espero que les guste n.n

**F**arenz.


End file.
